


Stuck With You

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Short One Shot, students au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki’s classes are all in the evening and he works the nightshift, so he rarely ever runs into his roommate. In fact not only can he not remember his name, but he also has no memory of what he looks like. They never exchange a single word until one day Yuuri finds a note from him on his door that is just asking for trouble.





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have 4 WIPs posted and I’m working on about 4 other fics in the background. I shouldn’t write anything new, but I had this fun conversation with a friend on Tumblr and then this happened.  
> (Here’s a secret: if you send me an interesting prompt, there is a high possibility I will drop everything and write it.)

Yuuri crawled to his bedroom, feeling ready to keel over.

Two months he’d been sharing his room with the language student and in all that time they'd barely exchanged a word with each other. He couldn’t even remember his name. Or what he looked like.

Yuuri was used to a good relationship with his roommate after sharing with his friend Phichit, but they just had completely opposite schedules with this roommate, so it couldn’t be helped if they barely even saw each other.

His classes were all late in the evening and then he worked a night shift, while his roommate – what was his name again? – had morning classes and lived by a day schedule like a normal human being. All this meant that Yuuri would return from work when his roommate was asleep and get up in the afternoon when he was out attending class.

So it came as a big surprise when Yuuri got to his door to discover a post-it note on it covered in really neat handwriting.

_Can you keep it down when you come in?_

_V_

What was his name? It was on the tip of his tongue, he was sure of it! Something Russian… Vladimir? No, that wasn’t it.

“I’d like to see you keep it down after dealing with a night like mine,” he muttered. “It’s not like I’m all that loud anyway.”

He wasn’t the type to start a conflict, but he’d just endured six hours of hobos, drunks, people’s vomit and very dirty washrooms. All he wanted was for the whole world to go away and leave him alone. If it couldn’t do that, at least, then it could only blame itself when he snapped rudely back at it.

He found a pen, scribbled on the sticky note, stuck it on the door of V-whatever-his-name-was and then returned to his room to drop on his bed, not bothering to even take his clothes off.

_Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your beauty sleep._

_Y_

 

When he woke up in the afternoon there was a new note on his door.

_I didn’t realize I was asking for something impossible._

_V_

Yuuri snapped his fingers. Victor! That was his name.

He felt guilty, but there was no way he was going to apologize now. _I shouldn’t have written that. It was rude. No wonder he got upset._ Not knowing how to answer, he left it and went to class.

As always, he headed straight to work without even stopping by his room.

By the time he got back there was more added to the note. _I already have to deal with your dirty laundry and dirty dishes everywhere._

He was exhausted. There were stains on his work clothes and his hands stank of cleaning fluid. He wasn’t going to take such attitude from anyone and especially not this annoying bastard whose name he barely remembered and whose face he couldn’t conjure up from his memory at all.

_No one said you have to clean any of that._

_Y_

He wrote and dropped off in his room.

 

The response, when it came the next afternoon, wasn’t what he expected:

_So you just expect me to live in a pigsty? I just want peace and quiet on weekday nights. I didn’t think it would be hard. I don’t complain about the weekends when you get drunk with your friend and sing loudly and off-key._

_V_

The privileged little idiot! Yuuri was so angry that he wrote his response without even stopping to think.

_If I bother you so much, why don’t you find a new roommate?_

_Y_

He stormed out of the apartment, banging the door after him. It didn’t matter that Victor was right, or that if he moved out Yuuri would have to find a new roommate. He was too angry to care.

 

And, so it seemed, was Victor, because the next message was an outright threat:

_If you don’t stop I’ll tell the landowner what happened to his rug._

_V_

He felt his blood run cold. What the hell was that about? What happened?

_What happened to his rug?_

_Y_

He couldn’t sleep. Despite how tired he was, he kept tossing and turning in his bed, worrying over what it could be. He should’ve been nicer and not responded the way he did. He shouldn’t responded at all and the conversation wouldn’t have even happened.

Maybe Victor was just messing with him and the rug was just fine. Yuuri managed to convince himself of this after at least an hour of turning over and over and fell asleep at last.

 

The afternoon brought another note, but not more clarity.

_I mean what happened last Sunday._

_V_

Last Sunday. He went out with Phichit for drinks last Sunday. He remembered going to the bar, but when he tried to remember returning to the apartment all he got was a blank. In fact, his last memory was of Phichit telling him why his boyfriend hadn’t come along. His blood ran cold.

_What happened last Sunday?_

_Y_

He could imagine Victor’s expression as he read that note. Or not. He still couldn’t remember what his roommate looked like.

He left the apartment, bracing himself for something really horrible when he returned.

_How did you get out? I never figured it out._

_V_

At first he couldn’t understand what that meant. His brain was still trying to erase the memory of a hobo barging in at 4 am to pull down his pants and pee into the garbage can. Then he remembered the note about the rug. But this was as puzzling as the previous note.

Yuuri’s imagination presented him with all kinds of images at this question. Were there bloodstains on it? Did he murder someone on the rug? He searched around for it, but, sure enough, the rug was gone.

_I don’t remember anything you’re referring to._

_Y_

This time he couldn’t sleep at all. He lay in bed, terrified of what the next day would bring. He heard his roommate get up in the morning and briefly considered leaving his room to talk to him about it, but his mind came up with more wild explanations and he knew he wouldn’t be able to face him until someone told him exactly what happened.

He waited for Victor to leave before checking for a new note on his door.

_Oh, so you’re that type of person._

_V_

Wonderful. That was very informative. He sighed and added:

_What type of person?_

_Y_

It was time to go to school and then work.

The answer to his question was short and didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know.

_A black-out drunk._

_V_

He needed to know everything that happened and as quickly as possible too. At least he wouldn’t have to hear about it face to face. He tried to get himself under control and then wrote the politest note he could.

_Please can you tell me what happened? Please?_

_Y_

The dreaded note the following day contained an account that made Yuuri wish he’d accidentally fallen out of the balcony at the end of it. If it had been anyone else, Yuuri would’ve, no doubt, found it very funny, or would’ve at least laughed at the fact that the note was in point form.

  1. _You went out for drinks with your friend_
  2. _You returned drunk out of your mind and tried to dance_
  3. _Your friend locked you up in your room (I helped him)_
  4. _Then he left_
  5. _I woke up in the morning to find you passed out on the couch completely naked_
  6. _There was vomit all over the rug (so I threw it out)_



_V_

  1. _Oh! And I moved you back to your room_



Yuuri didn’t know what to say to that. He spent hours agonizing over it and doing his best to avoid both Victor and Phichit. It took all his effort to not think about the incident.

Two days he succeeded in doing this until one afternoon when he found another note on his door.

_You’re really cute! Will you go out with me?_

_V_

Yuuri considered all the ways he could say no. What sort of a question was that? And who said it like that, anyway?

The other door opened and Victor stepped out. “Sorry,” he said, “I… uh… wasn’t sure if I’d catch you when you woke up.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to tell Victor just how ridiculous his note was. He was going to tell him that it was the worst way in the universe to ask someone out, that they narrowly avoided a big fight without even meeting properly face to face, and to remind him that he’d threatened him in a note, but he caught the other student’s eye and felt his blood rush to his face. _Damn it! He’s cute._ “Uh… I … we can meet sometime. If you want.”

Victor smiled and Yuuri felt as if the world around him grew brighter. “Then it’s a date!”


End file.
